no_havenfandomcom-20200214-history
Job
Slavers and slaves can be assigned to various tasks around the encampment. While slavers are considered to be trustworthy and more effective on encampment positions, some jobs are also available for slaves depending on their traits/obedience. Depending on the personal preference of assigned slavers they can lose morale overtime. Unless otherwise specified, there can only be one slaver or slave in any position at any one time. Encampment position Second-in-Command (Slaver only) Your strong right-hand man, woman or monster around the encampment. May go on assignments as normal, may not normally be removed from this role and has a number of effects. Probably has an eye on disposing of you and taking your place by any means necessary... Preferred Trait(s): Leader (Lea) -Special: Without the Player-Character in camp the Second-in-Command is most likely to start raids on his own for supplies and gold. -You will always start the game with a slaver in this position and they will have the Leader (Lea) trait. Bed Warmer (Slaver or Slave) Running a slaving encampment should come with some perks so surely having someone or indeed two to comfort you from the heavy burden of leadership couldn't possibly go wrong. Slavers assigned to this role may no longer go on assignments as normal. Preferred Trait(s): Bimbo (Bim), Submissive (Sub), Slutty (Slt), Sex Addict (Sex), Weak (Wea) Undesirable Trait(s): Dominant (Dom), Hypnotic (Hyp), Seductive (Sed), Strong (Str) -Special: When your nightly activity is set to using your bed warmer(s), you'll sometimes get a message at the end of the day, however there doesn't seem to be any mechanical effect as of 0.7032. -Note that slaves set to Bed Warmer are automatically off-limits to the rest of your camp. This can be used as a way to preserve an Innocent (Inn) slave while waiting for the right time to sell them. -You can have a maximum of two Bed Warmers at any one time. Spiritual leader (Slaver only) May go on assignments as normal and has a number of effects based on their faith. Choose this one carefully as your slavers with different beliefs may not be at all happy if the spiritual leaders starts throwing their weight around and they will not willingly let go of their new power willingly. If they have the Healing trait they will also help tend to any wounds that occur. Preferred Trait(s): Leader (Lea), Faith: The Frozen Queen/The Light/The Goddess Shallya/The Blinded Lady (F: Any), Spiritual (Spi), Depraved (Usc+) -Special: As of 0.7032 the Spiritual leaders only bonus triggers if he has the Healer trait. On future updates this Slaver will spread his faith in the encampment. Emissary (Slaver only) Will go out to represent your encampment attempting to find out information, make deals, and generally try and further your goals while trying not to get in too much trouble given they're going to be working on their own. Preferred Trait(s): Loner (Lon), Fleet (Flt), Seductive (Sed), Persuasive (Per), Cunning (Cun), Tactful (Tac) -Special: Can establish supply routes which generate a gold and supply income. Can give a 3 day bonus or penalty on trade assignments. Can bring supplies back to the encampment. Can give new assignments. Cook (Slaver or Slave) While your slavers can keep themselves fed a proper cook can help you use supplies more effectively and raise morale. It does help if the slaver you choose actually has the skill for it, but maybe they can always learn as they go... Preferred Traits(s): '''Crafter: Culinary (C:Cu) -Special: Can boost morale of slavers at the end of the day, event can trigger additional supplies, event can trigger loss of supplies. '''Brewer (Slaver or Slave) Having a decent supply of booze around can help keep everyone happy, though hopefully your slavers won't over indulge and this will cost in terms of supplies. Preferred Traits(s): '''Crafter: Brewing (C:Br) -Special: Can boost morale of slavers at the end of the day, slavers are more likely to stay in camp instead of spending gold at the end of the day. '''Quartermaster (Slaver only) Will keep a close eye on your supplies and ensure that everyone is well provisioned'.' Preferred Traits(s): 'Perceptive (Pcp), Terrifying (Ter), Cunning (Cun), Greedy (Gre) '''Undesirable Trait(s): 'Greedy (Gre), Thug (Thu), Bimbo (Bim) -Special: Bonus on Supplies '''Master-of-Coin (Slaver only) Keeps track of gold that flows through the encampment. Preferred Traits(s): 'Cunning (Cun), Logical (Lgl), Educated (Edu), Greedy (Gre) '''Undesirable Trait(s): 'Greedy (Gre), Thug (Thu), Bimbo (Bim) -Special: Bonus on Gold '''Smith (Slaver or Slave) Will maintain and improve the equipment of your slavers increasing their effectiveness out on some assignments. They will also create unique items which can either be worn, assigned to a slaver or slave, or sold. Preferred Traits(s): '''Crafter: Metalworking (C:Me), Creative (Cre), Slutty (Slt)/Reserved (Rvd) -Special: This job produces armor, restraints, and so on and depending on the traits the output quality and frequency increases or decreases. Can give a 3 day boost or penalty on marauding assignments. (C:Me) will be learned after some time. Depending on (Slt) and (Rvd) the product is likely to have a high or low wearability rating. '''Seamstress (Slaver or Slave) The legit kind, not the other sort. Will keep your slavers looking at their best and increasing their effectiveness out on some assignments. They will also create unique items which can either be worn, assigned to a slaver or slave, or sold. Preferred Traits(s): '''Crafter: Apparel (C:Ap), Creative (Cre), Slutty (Slt)/Reserved (Rvd) -Special: This job produces Clothing, maid outfits etc and depending on the traits the output quality and frequency increases or decreases. Can give a 3 day boost or penalty on infiltration assignments. (C:Ap) will be learned after some time. Depending on (Slt) and (Rvd) the product is likely to have a high or low wearability rating. '''Alchemist (Slaver only) Can brew a number of potions for a variety of effects. ManditoryTraits(s): '''Alchemy (Alc) -Special: Can brew potions at random. Can give a 3 day boost on slaving assignments. '''Camp Bitch (Slaver or Slave) Every encampment needs the lowest of the low to do what they can to keep morale up, generally tidy up (Fancy maid outfit while doing so preferred) and do the jobs that no one else wants to. Convincing one of your slavers to actually accept this position may be tricky, may result in the loss of positive traits, and having it even suggested may absolutely wreck their morale. Preferred Traits(s): '''Bimbo (Bim), Weak (Wea), Submissive (Sub), Sex Addict (Sex) -Special: Will gather supplies at the end of the day. -You can have a maximum of six slavers or slaves assigned to the Camp Bitch position at any one time. '''Guard Duty (Slaver only) Slavers here will provide protection for the encampment and make sure your slaves don't succeed in running away. May be used instead to place a slave off limits. 'Preferred Traits(s): 'Follower (Fol), Strong (Str), Brutal (Bru), Perceptive (Pcp), Reserved (Rvd), Trainer (Trn) 'Undesirable Trait(s): 'Slutty (Slt), Leader (Lea), Sadistic (Sdt), Sympathetic (Sym), Unruly (Unr) -Special: Used to keep slavers away from slaves, will stop slaves from escape. Depending on traits the slaver on duty may take advantage of the slave for himself. Most slavers dislike guard duty(initial morale lost, quick morale degradation) -You can have a maximum of six slavers assigned to the Guard Duty position at any one time. Not yet implemented: -(C:De) for various gimmick tools -A Tattoo-Job -(C:En) Job to enchant clothing and armor to protect the wearer against such things like corruption.